Le flair d'un Tigre
by Zel'miane
Summary: Après la bataille finale, Harry erre dans les couloirs. Les souvenirs de quelqu'un le hante, mais son animagus saura lui redonner le sourire avec l'aide d'une autre personne. OS / Complète / HP-SS


OS : Tigre, panthère et têtes de mule.

Slash Snarry (Harry Potter/Severus Snape) Raiting M

Harry marchait doucement dans les couloirs, ne faisant aucun bruit. Il se déplaçait comme une ombre. Un cauchemar horrible sur la dernière bataille l'avait sorti de son lit. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, il était allé hanter les couloirs vides de Poudlard, indifférent au froid ambiant malgré son absence de vêtements chaud. Il n'avait même pas la cape de son père, Ron la lui avait prise pour rejoindre Draco dans sa chambre de préfet.

Le Serpy les avait rejoints pour la bataille finale, accompagné de son père et s'était rapproché d'une façon étonnante du dernier mâle Weasley. Ils formaient maintenant un couple adorable et très explosif, étant aussi jaloux, colériques et bornés l'un que l'autre.

Harry sourit en pensant à ses deux amis. Hermione, elle, s'était prise d'affection pour l'ami du blond, Blaise Zabini, sang-pur neutre, ce qui lui avait coûté sa famille.

Harry avait appris à apprécier les deux Serpentards. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec ses quatre amis pour rattraper le temps qu'il avait employé à s'entraîner avant l'Affrontement Final.

Entraînement... Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent.

Snape... Severus... Sev'.

Severus Snape était son professeur de potions. C'était lui qui lui avait appris ce dont il avait besoin pour vaincre Voldemort.

Car si Harry était blindé côté magie blanche, Snape lui avait prouvé que sa connaissance des Arts Sombres était proche des pâquerettes. Snape lui avait transmis son savoir sur les sorts noirs, défensifs et offensifs, Severus lui avait enseigné la transformation animagus et Sev' avait repris point par point l'occlumancie avec lui.

Au début leur relation fut plutôt… chaotique. Harry ne faisait pas confiance à son professeur et celui-ci ne voyait que James en lui.

Heureusement, petit à petit, il avait appris à faire confiance à son professeur, à souffrir quand celui-ci attrapait son avant bras où la marque, rouge vif, le brûlait atrocement. Oh bien sur il ne le montrait pas beaucoup, seule une légère crispation de son visage montrait sa douleur. Il avait su voir quand Snape se réfugiait sous des remarques blessantes, su détecter ses marques de contentement et son micro sourire qui montrait à eux seuls que l'homme était fier de lui.

Il l'avait vu devenir moins rude, baisser sa garde, voir Harry derrière Potter, et l'adolescent dégoûté de devoir tuer sous la carapace de « sauveur » qu'il s'était forgée pour ne décevoir personne.

À ce moment là, pour Harry, il était devenu Severus, au même titre que Remus, un ami proche, quelqu'un à qui il faisait une confiance aveugle.

Puis Lucius apporta la date de la bataille finale et l'entraînement s'intensifia, Harry était allé vivre dans les appartements de Severus. S'entraînant jusqu'à l'épuisement, il était trop fatigué pour rentrer à la tour Griffondor le soir.

Il avait vécu dans l'intimité de son professeur, de son ami. Il se souvenait des longues soirées qu'ils passaient devant le feu, un verre de cognac rarissime à la main, très sûrement offert par Lucius d'ailleurs. Il se rappelait aussi des cauchemars qui ne les laissaient pas tranquille.

Harry se remémora, il faisait la cuisine, ça le calmait, il aimait ça. La première fois qu'il avait cuisiné, Severus n'avait pas vraiment remarqué, trop fatigué par sa nuit blanche. Cependant, le soir suivant, il fut vivement étonné des talents de cuisinier de son élève, lui si nul en potion.

Harry lui raconta donc son enfance, les Dursley, les coups, les corvées. Severus n'avait rien dit, mais il s'était levé, l'emmenant avec lui jusqu'à son laboratoire privé, et s'était mis derrière lui, ses bras autour du corps de l'adolescent, l'aidant à réaliser une potion. Et Harry était resté là, contre le torse chaud et puissant de son professeur, sentant les muscles de Severus rouler à chacun des ses gestes, hypnotisé par cette nouvelle facette des potions, pas si différente de la cuisine.

Ce soir là, il n'avait eu aucun cauchemar.

Ils avaient parfois refait des potions tous les deux, quand ils n'étaient pas trop fatigués, ou alors Harry montrait quelques recettes moldus à Severus. Ces instants représentaient ses meilleurs souvenirs, les plus doux, ceux qui faisaient jaillir de sa baguette le patronus le plus brillant de sa jeune vie.

Il était tombé amoureux de Sev', de l'homme calme et mystérieux, tendre mais distant, sauvage et fragile, presque entièrement détruit par la guerre.

Les pas de Harry l'avaient mené vers les cachots, près des appartements du maître en potions, suivant le même chemin qu'il réalisait matin et soir, il y avait environ six mois.

Il fixa le tableau, une forêt sous une nuit sans lune.

Oui, il était tombé amoureux de son professeur.

La veille de la bataille, il avait voulu l'enfermer dans ses appartements, pour qu'il ne puisse pas participer, pour qu'il ne risque rien, et surtout pas sa vie.

Mais il l'avait vue l'étincelle dans ses yeux noirs, la flamme de vengeance, de colère et d'envie d'être libre, la même qui brûlait dans ses yeux trop verts.

Alors il n'avait rien fait. Il ne l'enfermerait pas dans ses appartements, il l'avait laissé y aller, laisser se battre avec lui, manquer de se faire tuer devant lui.

Mais il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, manquant de se prendre plusieurs sortilèges assez vicieux, vérifiant toutes les minutes qu'il allait bien.

Puis il l'avait perdu, il avait dû se battre contre cinq mangemorts et le temps de les tuer, Sev' avait disparu.

Harry inspira profondément. Il se rappelait très bien sa panique, le sentiment horrible d'abandon, de peur, puis sa colère noire, la rage sans nom qui l'avait saisi aux tripes, accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Il entendait son sang battre à ses oreilles, couvrant presque le bruit effroyable de la bataille. Ses sorts s'étaient faits plus puissants, ses gestes plus rapides, les mangemorts tombaient dans un rayon de plusieurs mètres autour de lui, il ne contrôlait presque plus sa magie, faisant plus de dégâts à lui seul en vingt minutes que tout l'Ordre en une heure de demie de combats.

Il atteignit Voldemort quelques minutes plus tard, retrouvant Severus en même temps : son amour était au pied du mage noir, inerte.

Harry n'avait que peu de souvenir de ce moment là, un voile rouge recouvrait sa mémoire. Il avait repris ses esprits, couvert de sang, allongé et en larme contre Severus.

Des morceaux de chair déchirés et sanguinolents ayants vaguement une forme humanoïde reposaient non loin d'eux. L'odeur de la mort et celle, capiteuse et cuivrée, du sang planaient fortement dans l'air.

Il n'avait compris que plus tard ce qui s'était passé.

Son animagus avait prit le dessus. La nature féroce de son tigre était ressorti en voyant son compagnon mort. Il avait réduit Voldemort en charpie puis s'était laissé tomber, amorphe, contre Severus, immobile et affreusement pâle, n'ayant même plus assez de magie pour lancer la moindre petite étincelle.

Une fois que son souffle fut revenu, il avait hurlé, libérant toute la tension reposant sur sa cage thoracique, brisant ses cordes vocales, ne prêtant aucune attention au flot de larmes coulant sur ses joues blêmes.

Ses hurlements avaient stoppé la bataille, les combattants mirent du temps à identifier le tas de chairs déchiquetées comme étant Voldemort, mais dés que cela fut fait, les mangemorts avaient fui, ou s'étaient rendus, et les membres de l'ordre avaient exprimé leur joie, s'étreignant et pleurant de soulagement.

Harry lui ne voyait que le corps immobile, mort, de l'homme qu'il aimait.

C'était Remus qui était venu le chercher, le prendre fortement dans ses bras, l'empêchant de s'accrocher à Severus qu'une médicomage s'empressait d'examiner.

C'est elle qui avait prononcé la plus belle phrase qu'Harry n'ait jamais entendue. « Il est vivant ». Elle l'avait soufflé, incrédule, avant de crier, appelant à l'aide l'un de ses collègues qui se précipita immédiatement. Ensemble ils avaient stabilisé Severus, et l'avaient emporté en urgence jusqu'à l'infirmerie, suivis de Remus qui portait doucement Harry dans ses bras.

Cela s'était passé il y a trois mois. Il en avait passé un dans un coma magique, reconstituant ses réserves, puis, dés qu'il en était sorti, il avait partagé son temps entre ses amis et Severus, toujours dans le coma à l'infirmerie.

Maintenant, il avait tout son temps pour ses amis, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Son amour était sorti du coma il y a une vingtaine de jours. 19 jours, 17 heures, 56 minutes et 3 secondes exactement.

Sev' n'avait pas dit un mot, avait avalé les potions que lui avait données Pomfresh et s'était rendormi.

Harry ne savait pas si Severus l'avait vu, mais dans tous les cas, le lendemain il n'était plus là. Selon la directrice, le roi des Serpy était dans ses appartements, mais ceux-ci refusaient de s'ouvrir.

Le griffon ne l'avait plus vu depuis son bref réveil à l'infirmerie. Il se sentait mal. Il ne dormait plus ou très peu, pas plus de deux heures par nuit, et ne mangeait plus, l'estomac trop noué pour pouvoir absorber quoi que ce soit.

Il cachait ses cernes et les kilos qu'il perdait à une vitesse effrayante sous un glamour. Il faisait semblant d'aller bien, pour ses amis, mais il se sentait doucement mourir.

Il avait peur pour Severus, enfermé dans ses appartements, clôt même pour la directrice.

Harry savait que rester devant le tableau ne servirait à rien, surtout à cette heure. Même si Severus se levait tôt, il dormait la nuit. Du moins avant. Une pointe de douleur traversa son cœur et Harry ne put plus rester là, devant sa porte, si proche et pourtant si loin de Lui.

Il prit la direction du parc, se disant que peut être un tour dans la forêt interdite lui ferait oublier Severus, même juste pour quelques minutes.

Harry stoppa son avancée devant la lisière des bois. Les arbres bruissaient doucement, au rythme du vent tiède qui soufflait. Le Griffon sourit, puis inspira calmement avant de prendre sa forme animagus. Très peu de créatures s'attaqueraient à un tigre de quatre mètres de long, d'un mètre trente de haut et pesant facilement dans les trois-cents-cinquante kilos. De toute façon les centaures ne voient pas l'intérêt d'attaquer un tigre et les acromentules ne font pas le poids, sauf éventuellement Aragorn s' il avait encore été vivant.

Il arpenta le bois, se laissant aller au plaisir de la chasse avant de relâcher la pauvre biche qui avait eu le malheur de passer au même endroit que lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

Tout à sa joie et à celle de Sabre de courir librement, sans pensée humaine, il s'enfonça plus que prévu dans la sombre forêt.

Sa course folle l'avait mené très loin du château, dans les environs du centre de l'étendue d'arbres. Il reprit sa forme humaine, ses souvenirs lui disaient qu'il était déjà passé ici, mais il ne pouvait pas y avoir accès sous sa forme animale.

En effet, il avait déjà traversé cette partie de la forêt. Il y avait une clairière à proximité dans laquelle quelqu'un avait construit une petite chaumière. Elle était située derrière le bouclier de Poudlard mais personne ne le savait et rares étaient les personnes au courant de sa simple existence, car c'était ici que Severus recevait ses espions.

Pendant son propre espionnage chez Voldemort, Sev' avait rallié plusieurs sorciers qui, comme lui, furent forcés de suivre ce fou mégalomane.

Il leur avait appris l'occlumancie et après son départ des rangs de Voldy, ses espions le retrouvaient ici pour lui donner les informations dont ils avaient connaissance.

Sev' l'avait amené ici, deux ou trois fois.

Harry s'avança vers la maisonnette et y entra prudemment. Tout était encore en état, les meubles n'avaient pas bougé, pas de poussière, en fait, tout était parfaitement propre.

Il pénétra dans le salon/salle à manger, une table en chêne avec six chaises assorties, un vaisselier du coté gauche et un canapé et deux fauteuils autour de la cheminée de l'autre coté. C'était la seule pièce, avec la cuisine, qu'il connaissait. Il y avait une porte qui menait à une cave, et une autre qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'ouvrir.

Il s'en approcha doucement. La main sur la poignée il s'arrêta. Oserait-il l'ouvrir ? Cette pièce était sûrement privée et appartenait à Sev'.

Finalement, il entra, la curiosité l'emportant sur la peur et l'appréhension qui résonnaient en son corps.

La pièce était petite, quatre mètres sur cinq, sombre, de couleur noir et argent. C'était une chambre. Le lit occupait la majeure partie de l'espace. Il y avait aussi une grande armoire en bois sombre et une commode du même bois que le reste. Les meubles étaient patinés avec une peinture argentée qui faisait ressortir leur couleur. Les draps de soie noirs contrastaient avec les murs argent et le tout était absolument magnifique.

Étrangement, même en n'y étant jamais entré, Harry se sentait en sécurité dans la chambre. Elle était aussi propre que le reste de la petite maison et le lit était fait.

Sentant toute la fatigue de ces dernier mois peser sur lui, Harry se dirigea vers le lit. Il retira ses vêtements, ne portant que son boxer vert, et se glissa dans les draps frais en frissonnant. Nichant son nez dans un oreiller moelleux, il reconnut l'odeur si caractéristique de Severus, mélange de musc et de plantes. Tout le lit sentait comme son amour. Il se bouina encore plus dans les couvertures et s'endormit, un sentiment de calme et de tendresse l'accompagnant dans ses rêves.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

A quelques kilomètres de là, un homme habillé d'une longue robe noire marchait tranquillement dans la sombre forêt. Il se penchait aléatoirement, ramassant une plante, une racine ou un petit insecte qu'il plaçait avec soin dans la besace qui pendait à son coté gauche.

Ses gestes étaient mécaniques, c'était sa troisième heure de récolte et son esprit commençait à dériver.

L'homme repensa à la Bataille. Il s'était battu férocement contre ses anciens « camarades » plus décidé que jamais à se libérer de l'emprise du mégalomane en string rose. (Voldy n'a jamais su que Severus était au courant pour sa… passion pour la dentelle) Un sourire sardonique fleurit sur les lèvres du maître en potions. Il savait qu'Harry le suivait, mais au bout d'un moment le jeune homme s'était fait coincer par cinq ou six mangemorts. Il avait continué, sachant que son Griffon saurait se débrouiller, mais le seigneur rose avait fini par le retrouver.

_Flash Back_

- «Tiens, Severus, quelle bonne surprise » Siffla doucereusement Voldemort

- « Tom » répondit insolemment l'homme.

- « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Sale traître ! Sang-mêlé répugnant ! Tu m'as trahi et tu vas me le payer sois en sûr ! » Cria le mage, rouge de colère.

Severus répliqua calmement, comme si le mage ne l'avait jamais menacé.

- « Vous êtes aussi sang mêlé que moi. »

Le mage, dans une rage noire, entama le duel. Severus tint plus d'un quart d'heure avant qu'un doloris particulièrement virulent ne réduise son bouclier en lambeaux, le faisant tomber dans un abîme de douleur.

Cela avait continué longtemps. Doloris, sort d'écartèlement, d'étouffement, de flux sanguin, de gèle, de coupe, de brûlure, de piqûre et autre reducto.

Le lord était particulièrement inventif et en forme ce soir là, pour le plus grand malheur de Severus. Quand il commença à se dire qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, Voldemort leva sa baguette pour le tuer, son « jouet » commençant à le lasser. Sa dernière vision fut Harry, la tristesse se mêlant à la rage sur son visage et dans ses grands yeux verts.

_Fin Flash Back_

Le professeur ramassa un champignon mortel machinalement. Quand il s'était réveillé, Pomfresh s'est jetée sur lui, lui faisant avaler plusieurs potions et un verre d'eau. Il s'était rendormi immédiatement.

Le lendemain, l'infirmière lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, le déchiquetage du lord en guirlande du plus bel effet, Harry qui s'effondrait contre lui, en pleurs, le croyant mort. Et leur coma. Puis elle lui avait redonné des potions avant de rejoindre son bureau. Il s'était habillé en vitesse avant de quitter l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible sachant qu'il tenait à peine debout, le tout sans avertir personne.

Une fois enfermé dans ses appartements, il avait fait ses valises et avait utilisé la cheminée pour aller dans sa cabane en forêt, réfléchir à sa vie, ses sentiments, son poste, tout ce qui avait ou allait changer avec la mort du Lord noir.

Il ne lui restait que quelques cicatrices de sa « punition », même s'il restait plus faible que d'ordinaire, et il évitait avec grand soin de penser à Son sauveur, Harry. Il savait que ses sentiments pour le jeune homme étaient forts, mais ça ne devait pas être réciproque, comment un jeune homme si bon, si gentil, si doux et si beau pouvait s'amouracher d'un homme aigri, laid et misanthrope comme lui.

Severus secoua la tête et pris le chemin du retour, se concentrant à nouveau sur sa tâche, mettant le reste de coté, ne pouvant oublier les deux yeux verts d'un certain griffondor qui hantait ses pensées les plus inavouables.

Severus mit quelques dizaines de minutes à regagner son logement. Personne ne savait qu'il était là. Dumbledor aurait pu s'en douter, mais il était mort maintenant et Minerva ne connaissait pas l'existence de son refuge.

Il entra chez lui par le soupirail de la cave, gagnant directement son laboratoire pour hacher, sécher, éviscérer, réduire en poudre, glacer, cuire… tous les ingrédients qu'il venait de récolter.

Cela ne lui prit qu'une petite heure, la majorité étant des plantes ou des champignons qu'il fallait juste laisser sécher.

Severus soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il était fatigué. Ses blessures étaient à peine guéries et son corps se remettait doucement de son immobilité, sa ballade avait peut être été un peu longue. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de ces ingrédients.

Severus monta l'escalier qui débouchait sur le couloir, prit un verre d'eau fraîche dans la cuisine puis fila prendre une douche, traversant sa chambre en coup de vent.

L'eau chaude délassa ses muscles raidis et Severus gémit de bien-être. Après avoir éteint la douche, il laissa sa tête reposer sur le carrelage froid pour enrayer le début de migraine qui lui serrait la tête. Dés que ses tempes stoppèrent leurs tambourinements intempestifs, il se sécha avec une serviette noire, enfila un caleçon noir et alla se coucher, déjà à moitié endormi.

Il se glissa sous les draps frais et sourit en sentant un corps voluptueux se coller contre lui, diffusant une agréable chaleur sur sa peau gelée.

Minute… un corps voluptueux, collé contre lui, dans son lit, dans sa maison incartable et inconnue de tous ?

Severus bondit hors du lit, s'arrachant violemment à la douce étreinte du CCNI (Corps Chaud Non-Identifié) qui grogna de mécontentement avant de se retourner, se renfonçant dans les couvertures.

L'ex-professeur, à présent appuyé contre le mur, détailla la forme enfouie sous SES draps.

C'était un humain, un homme. Plus petit que lui d'au moins trente centimètres... donc 1 mètre 65, peut être 1 mètre 70. Pas plus en tout cas. Des cheveux noirs, légèrement en bataille et assez long pour disparaître sous la couette avec le reste du corps de « l'envahisseur ».

Severus se décolla du mur et se dirigea vers le tas que formaient ses habits à l'entré de la salle de bain pour y récupérer sa baguette. Une fois la tige noire dans la main, il se sentit plus en sécurité et put réfléchir plus calmement.

Seul cinq personnes connaissaient sa « cabane ». Deux étaient morts, s'étant fait prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage par le Lord, deux étaient des Malfoy, Lucius et Draco, deux blonds d'un mètre quatre-vingt minimum et l'autre, le dernier, était un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, brun, aux cheveux en bataille, plutôt petit à cause de ses tuteurs moldus, ce même jeune homme dont il était tombé amoureux, et qui devrait être à Poudlard avec ses amis ou au ministère pour une soirée en son honneur. Potter. Harry. Ry'.

Il vit la silhouette sur le lit remuer légèrement, se tournant vers l'endroit où il était allongé quelques minutes auparavant, et la petite tête s'enfonça dans son oreiller avec un soupir de contentement. Severus en fut choqué.

C'est vrai qu'avant leur coma, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble mais le professeur était convaincu qu'une fois avec ses amis le jeune homme l'oublierait, ne partageant pas ses sentiments dont il n'était même pas au courant.

Se sentant désolé pour le jeune qui avait perdu un mentor et un ami, Severus s'approcha du lit, déposa sa baguette sur la table de nuit, et retourna s'allonger, prenant le petit sorcier dans ses bras, accueillant tendrement le corps quasi-nu qui se blottissait contre son torse en soupirant de plaisir.

Severus s'endormit rapidement, écoutant la respiration calme d'Harry, passant distraitement une main douce dans les soyeux cheveux corbeau, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage détendu.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Il emplit ses poumons de l'odeur musquée qui l'entourait et se bouina contre la poitrine chaude sur laquelle il reposait.

La réalité mit du temps à arriver dans le cerveau embrumé du petit brun. Il commença à réagir quand les deux bras puissants qui le tenaient, se resserrèrent sur lui.

Quelques mots émergeaient du flot flou de ses pensés… torse, bras, cabane abandonnée, seul…

Il ouvrit violemment les yeux, tombant « face à face » avec deux pectoraux magnifiques, ni trop ni pas assez musclés, recouvert par une délicate et douce peau blanche aléatoirement marquée d'une cicatrice. Sa main descendit, comme hypnotisée, glissant doucement le long d'abdos sculptés, et se stoppant d'un coup en entendant une forte inspiration, sa tête se soulevant en même temps que la poitrine de l'homme sous lui.

Harry leva doucement les yeux, plongeant ses prunelles émeraude dans deux puits noirs d'encre emplis de désir et d'autre chose, une flamme qu'il n'osait pas nommer.

Harry couina un « Severus » incrédule et heureux qui fit sourire tendrement l'homme nommé et rassembla tout son courage pour lui dire d'une voix plus sûre un bonjour.

- « Euh, B'jour » Bon, pour le coté voix assurée, c'était loupé.

- « Bonjour Ry'. Tu as bien dormi ? »

Le jeune rougit.

- « Oui. En fait c'est la première fois depuis des mois que je dors plus de trois heures » Admit-il.

Un éclair de douleur traversa le regard du maître en potion.

- « Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? » demanda Severus en caressant doucement les cheveux noirs du jeune homme.

La peine, l'abandon, la trahison et la colère brillaient dans les yeux trop verts.

- « Je ne t'ai pas retrouvé Sev', Sabre a retrouvé la maison. Tu me manquais terriblement et je me sentais bien ici, en sécurité, il y a ton odeur partout, alors je suis resté dormir ici. » Harry parlait d'une petite voix, fragile. La peur que Severus ne disparaisse à nouveau lui nouait le ventre.

« Je suis désolée Harry » dit Severus d'une voix basse. « Je t'ai abandonné, j'en suis conscient. Mais je pensais… Je pensais que je ne te manquerais pas, une fois que tu aurais pu retourner avec tes amis. »

A peine Severus eut finit de parler qu'Harry se leva violemment, quittant les bras de Severus pour se dresser devant lui, la colère irradiant de son corps, parfaitement visible grâce à la magie qui volait autour de lui. Il ne le savait pas mais il était vraiment magnifique à cet instant et Severus se sentit encore plus amoureux de ce jeune homme fort, puissant et tendre qui se tenait devant lui, près à l'incendier.

- « Comment as tu pu penser ça ? Tu croyais que tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble ne comptait pas pour moi ? Que ce n'était pas important ? Que tout ce qu'on a partagé, la cuisine, les potions, nos vies respectives, ça ne représente rien ? » Sa voix enflait à mesure que la colère et la tristesse montaient en lui et il commença à hurler. « Je t'aime bordel ! J'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime, j'étais mort d'inquiétude lors de la Grande Bataille, je t'ai cru mort et c'est ça et seulement ça qui m'a permis de tuer l'autre psychopathe de mes deux ! Je… »

Severus ne le laissa pas s'époumoner plus longtemps et il l'attrapa pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Harry ne mit pas longtemps avant de répondre à son baiser.

- « Je t'aime aussi Harry » murmura Severus contre la bouche d'Harry, essoufflé « Je t'aime aussi et j'avais peur. Peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, que mes sentiments ne soient pas partagés. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer qu'un jeune homme comme toi s'intéresse à quelqu'un comme moi ? »

- « Tais toi Severus » répondit Harry, chuchotant lui aussi, « Fais moi l'amour. Tu m'as tellement manqué et j'en rêve depuis si longtemps »

Le maître en potions ne perdit pas de temps et fit basculer sous lui le griffon, se plaçant entre ses jambes. Harry les noua autour des hanches de son ancien professeur, le faisant se rapprocher, et leurs virilités se heurtèrent à travers leurs boxers, les faisant tous deux gémir de plaisir.

Severus passa ses mains partout sur le corps en ébullition d'Harry, tout en l'embrassant doucement.

Il fit descendre une de ses mains jusqu'au membre fièrement dressé d'Harry, l'empoignant fermement mordillant les tétons et roses qui l'appelaient. L'attrapeur agrippa les cheveux noirs en gémissant, cambrant ses hanches vers la main expérimentée qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Severus descendit doucement le long des abdos parfaitement dessinés d'Harry, insistant sur son nombril, mimant l'acte avec sa langue avant de glisser le long de la ligne de poils noirs qui menait au sexe dur du griffon qu'il embrassa à travers le boxer avant de retirer le tissu superflu, profitant pour ôter le sien en même temps.

Il revint ensuite se pencher sur l'objet de son désir, soufflant doucement sur le gland turgescent de son ancien élève qui gémit en se tortillant sur le lit.

- « Sev', pitié » gémit Harry.

- « Que veux-tu Harry » répondit Severus d'une voix rauque.

- « Suce-moi Sev', s'il te plaît » répondit Harry dans un gémissement

Le potionniste ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et engloutit le sexe de son amant, le faisant hurler et s'agripper aux draps. Il entama un rythme rapide, se régalant des cris et du goût de son amour. Puis il ralentit, à la limite du supplice, insistant sur le gland autour duquel il faisait tourner sa langue, écoutant les suppliques d'Harry qui priait pour plus.

Severus repris alors son rythme rapide jusqu'à ce qu'Harry vienne dans sa bouche dans un énième gémissement en se cambrant. Il remonta le long du corps bouillant avant de venir embrasser Harry, lui faisant découvrir son propre goût.

Il lui présenta ensuite trois doigts, que le griffondor se fit un plaisir de sucer, puis, les yeux dans ceux de son amant, il les fit descendre jusqu'à l'intimité du jeune. Il en fit d'abord pénétrer un, qui ne gêna pas Harry. Il le fit tourner un peu, cherchant le lieu qui le rendrait fou. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière, se cambrant en criant.

Severus sourit doucement en observant le magnifique jeune homme sous lui, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, encore plus sublime entouré de luxure. Il ajouta alors un deuxième doigt, allant taper directement dans la prostate d'Harry, lui faisant oublier la légère douleur. Au troisième doigt, Harry grimaça, et Severus repris son sexe en main afin de le distraire le temps que la douleur disparaisse.

Quand il fut sûr qu'Harry était assez préparé,il attrapa sa baguette et lubrifia son sexe tout en lançant un rapide sort de protection.

Puis il se replaça au dessus d'Harry, qui remit ses jambes autour des ses hanches et il l'embrassa doucement tout en commençant à le pénétrer. En entendant Harry gémir de douleur, il voulut arrêter mais celui-ci lui enjoignit de continuer. Il fit une pause une fois entièrement en Harry, le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence et il commença à bouger quand son amant le supplia.

Ses coups étaient puissants, cherchant l'angle qui ferait atteindre le 7ème ciel à son amant. Une fois trouvé, il s'employa à frapper sa prostate à chaque fois, ses coups devenant de plus en plus rapides sous les gémissements et les cris de son amant. Il empoigna le sexe d'Harry et le masturba au même rythme que ses coups de butoirs.

Il sentit les parois du corps d'Harry se resserrer pendant qu'il jouissait dans un cri, en le suivant de près dans l'extase.

- « Je t'aime » dit Harry, complètement essoufflé.

- « Je t'aime aussi » répondit Severus en embrassant Harry, avant de se retirer doucement, se plaçant à côté d'Harry et le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils se rendormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés mais comblés.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Quand Severus se réveilla, Harry le regardait, passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux longs de son amour.

- « Que va-t'il se passer maintenant ? » Demanda doucement Harry « Tu vas revenir à Poudlard avec moi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas Harry. Je voulais ouvrir une petite boutique de potion à Pré-au-lard. Et toi, que veux-tu faire ? Devenir auror ? Ou peut-être professeur ? »

- « Je veux rester avec toi. Et je pensais plutôt ouvrir un restaurant. Je ne veux plus me battre et je suis trop jeune pour être professeur. »

- « Nous pourrions acheter une maison à Pré-au-lard tous les deux, vivre ensemble, puis nous renseigner pour trouver deux locaux. Je suis certain que Lucius nous aiderait. »

- « C'est une excellente idée. J'apprécie l'idée de passer ma vie à tes côtés. Mais pour le moment, je veux passer quelques jours rien qu'avec toi » dit Harry d'une voix devenue rauque en même temps qu'il s'installait à califourchon sur Severus.

- « Tout ce que tu voudras » répondit le maître en potions avant qu'Harry ne fonde sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§

Un peu plus d'un mois plus tard, les habitants de Poudlard et de Pré-au-lard purent apprécier l'ouverture de deux nouveaux commerces dans le petit village, un restaurant et un magasin de potions et d'ingrédients.

Les deux dirigeants de ces boutiques se retrouvaient tous les soirs chez eux, dans une petite maison en bordure du village, où ils purent vivre heureux ensemble entourés de leurs amis.

./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\.

Voilà Voilà ^^' Bon c'est ma première histoire et j'ai voulu faire court. J'ai l'impression terrible d'avoir bâclée la fin mais je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus...

Si vous avez des critiques n'hésitez pas, tant qu'elles sont constructives x)

Un gros merci à ma Beta que j'aime énormément !

Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine fois pour ceux à qui ça a plu !

Zel'm


End file.
